


Love Street

by WienGirl



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WienGirl/pseuds/WienGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camus es enviado a un sitio al que desearía no haber vuelto nunca: su ciudad natal donde lo que más teme es un reencuentro con su padre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Street

**Love Street**

.

.

Habían pasado siete años. Siete años desde que su maestro Bogdán se lo llevara de su pequeña y fea casa de la Rue des Bons Enfants ubicada no muy lejos del actual Museo de Bellas Artes de la ciudad de Dijón, en Francia. Desde que saliera de su casa aquella mañana para dirigirse a la escuela no había vuelto ahí en ningún momento durante esos años, se sentía algo nervioso ya que no planeaba regresar pero el destino lo había puesto en el camino a Dijon nuevamente. Habían pasado siete en años desde aquel día.

 

Camus miro por la ventana del tren mientras cruzaba la bella región de Borgoña tratando de escapar de todos los pensamientos que se arremolinaban en su cabeza: el hecho de que volvería a la ciudad que lo vio nacer, el Patriarca le había informado que en cuanto volviera emprendería el viaje a Siberia ya que un par de discípulos lo esperaban para comenzar instrucción bajo su tutela y el hecho de que él no estaba preparado para ninguno de esos sucesos. Lanzo un profundo suspiro tratando de ponerse los audífonos del viejo walkman que había encontrado en la estación muy cerca de un cubo de basura, no quería pensar en nada.

 

Pero lo cierto es que había otra cosa que lo tenía aun más preocupado, que hacía que su corazón latiera con fuerza mientras más se acercaba a la estación de tren de la ciudad: un posible reencuentro con su padre. A pesar de los años que habían pasado, Camus seguía temiendo a su progenitor en cierta forma, aquel hombre no había salido de su mente desde que le avisaron que iría a Dijon a atender un tema del Patriarca. La sola idea de tener que poner un pie en su antigua ciudad lo había tenido intranquilo y angustiado durante el resto de la semana; incluso Milo se dio cuenta.

 

—Camus, si no quieres ir a esa misión ¿por qué no dijiste nada?

—No puedo, me lo encomendaron. Jamás podría rechazar algo encomendado por el Patriarca —el joven Camus salió a la puerta de la onceava casa mirando el atardecer mientras el temor se apoderaba de él y se empezaba a notar en su voz.

— ¿Qué hay en Dijon? Dímelo porque no puedo verte angustiado de esta forma —indico muy serio el joven escorpión.

—Nada, solo mi pasado —respondió en voz baja e incomodo.

— ¿No habías dicho que era indispensable que cortarás el lazo con el pasado para poder ser un caballero de los hielos? —Camus sintió como Milo lo observaba con gravedad como si fuera una especie de mentiroso.

—No lo dije yo, fue mi maestro Bogdán. Él decía que había que cerrar círculos y cortar toda clase de vínculos con el pasado. Yo creí que lo había logrado Milo, pensé que había superado esa prueba pero mírame, estoy aterrado como un niño.

—Pues ¿qué te ocurrió en tu casa?

—No quiero hablar de eso —Camus negó con la cabeza y no dijo nada más así como Milo no hizo más preguntas. El joven acuario sentía la mirada de su colega sobre él.

 

Era como un pacto que tenían entre ambos aunque jamás lo habían hablado formalmente: ninguno hablaba sobre su pasado, siempre habían evitado esas preguntas por lo incomodo que resultaba para ambos; Camus no decía más que lo necesario y Milo hacia igual. El pasado no existía para ambos, solo el presente y el futuro. Sin embargo en ese momento el joven acuario sintió que estaba a punto de cruzar esa delgada línea y decirle a su mejor amigo todo, absolutamente todo lo que llevaba en su pecho desde hacía años.

 

Camus abrió la boca para decir algo pero Milo se le adelanto mirándolo con condescendencia.

 

—Sabes que no es necesario que hables y me cuentes, yo sé que es difícil. Créeme que lo sé. Tal vez es mejor que vayas allá y arregles tus pendientes —a veces Milo sabía decir cosas muy acertadas, no era frecuente, pero en esos momentos Camus sentía todo el apoyo de su colega casi hermano.

—Gracias —fue honesto en su respuesta pero no se sentía totalmente tranquilo.

 

Unos días después fue puesto en el tren camino a Francia, no le permitieron el uso del cosmos para hacer el recorrido  ya que el Patriarca quería que enfocara todas sus fuerzas en el viaje a Siberia y el entrenamiento que tendría en puerta a su regreso. Eran dos discípulos por lo que se requeriría de toda su fuerza y conocimiento.

 

— ¿Por qué no le pidió el favor a otra persona? —Pensaba desesperanzado mirando la ventana tratando de respirar hondo— ¿por qué tuve que venir yo?

 

Miro el display rayado del walkman e intentó sintonizar alguna estación de radio buscando entretener su mente en otras cosas pero notó que había un cassette en el interior, se olvidó de la radio y presionó el botón de play esperando encontrarse con alguna grata sorpresa grabada en la cinta. Dejo de mirar la ventana y cerró los ojos para apreciar la melodía que sonaba. Nunca había escuchado música en inglés, solamente aquella música folklórica y de sonidos recargados que sonaba en algunos locales en el poblado de Daleko en Sajá donde entrenó. La música permitida por el régimen soviético y nada más era lo que llegaba a los oídos de todos los habitantes de aquella remota región en Siberia.

 

Los ritmos característicos de _Roadhouse blues, Riders on the Storm_ entre otrosde _The Doors_ le llenaron los oídos durante la última hora del viaje hasta Dijon, no sabía cómo resolvería el problema que sentía sobre sus hombros pero ahora sabía como distraer su mente. Se recargó en el asiento subiendo el volumen al máximo. Faltaba poco para llegar y él quería perderse en los sonidos más que nunca.

 

A través del altavoz se anuncio que faltaba poco para llegar a la estación Dijon-Ville, según el aviso estaban como a 20 minutos. El nerviosismo de Camus estaba aflorando nuevamente e iba en aumento conforme pasaban los minutos, por un lado deseaba tomar un tren de regreso y olvidarse de todo no obstante estaba el encargo del Patriarca.

 

Leyó el papel donde estaba la dirección a la que tenía que llegar, en realidad era el Museo de Arte su destino, ahí recogería una pieza de alfarería que al Patriarca le importaba mucho o eso le había dicho personalmente. Camus suspiro de fastidio ante aquella mala jugada de la vida, queriéndolo o no pasaría por su vieja casa y, seguramente, él estaría ahí sentado en su sillón viejo y lleno de polvo mirando el televisor con una botella de vino en la mano.

 

.

El trayecto desde la estación al centro de la ciudad no era muy largo, tan solo había que ir en autobús unos cuantos minutos. Llevaba una pequeña maleta de mano que se colgó en la espalda llevando el mapa en mano ya que no recordaba para nada las calles aledañas a donde vivía y le era muy difícil orientarse. Había vivido ahí ocho años pero estuvo otros siete fuera por lo que, a pesar de haber nacido ahí, era un total extraño para los demás ciudadanos quienes no lo miraban cuando pasaba por un lado, tal vez pensaban que era un turista como muchos otros que pasaban por Dijon.

 

A pesar de todo hacía un día magnífico, había llegado pasadas las once de la mañana y ahora ya era medio día. El clima era agradable e invitaba a dar un largo paseo por las concurridas calles del centro. Camino sin prisas en medio de las multitudes mirándolo todo a su alrededor, algunos lugares y edificios los recordaba un poco y otros no tanto. Su madre solía llevarlo a hacer las compras a la Rue de la Liberté, iban una vez cada dos semanas ya que el dinero que su padre recibía por su trabajo de medio tiempo no les alcanzaba para hacer compras cada domingo por lo que la comida estaba racionada y era escasa.

 

En ese momento se detuvo frente a un lugar que vendía galletas Sable. Vagamente recordaba cuanto le gustaban, su madre compraba unos gramos por pocos francos así que no perdió el tiempo y rebusco en sus bolsillos si no tenía alguna moneda con la cual comprar, al menos, una de esas ricas galletas. No tendría otra oportunidad. Luego de eso siguió su camino al antiguo Palacio Ducal de los Duques de Borgoña donde estaba el Museo de Arte ya que deseaba terminar el encargo y marcharse de esa ciudad cuanto antes.

 

Fue por en medio de las estrechas calles llenas de gente y cafés durante menos de una hora hasta llegar al viejo Museo donde una pancarta de tela indicaba que había una exhibición temporal de arte medieval, la cual recorrería mientras llegaba la hora de la entrevista con el Señor Sellier, quien lo recibiría a la una de la tarde. Camus miro el reloj en la recepción del museo, faltaban diez minutos para su cita.

 

—Monsieur Sellier lo recibirá en un momento —confirmo la recepcionista colgando un teléfono tras haber hablado con él —, tome asiento por favor.

—Gracias.

 

Camus se sentó por un momento, para su buena suerte no paso mucho antes de que Sallier abriera la puerta de su despacho y lo recibiera.

 

—Así que tu eres Camus, el enviado de Shion —Monsieur Sellier tomo asiento detrás de su escritorio mirando al chico con gran interés a través de sus gruesos lentes.

—Sí, él me envío a recoger algo muy importante —respondió con algo de timidez ya que no se imaginaba por qué ese hombre se refirió al Patriarca con tanta igualdad.

—Es correcto. Verás hace unos veinte años él tuvo la gentileza de prestarle al Museo una de las piezas más exclusivas de una colección griega a la que no todos tienen acceso. Seguro sabes que se trata de un brazalete de oro cuyos grabados lo hacen una pieza única.

—Si, el me mostró un grabado antes de salir.

—Le pregunté si no quería que se lo enviáramos apropiadamente para que no se fuera a estropear y la pieza llegara en las mejores condiciones posibles pero en su última carta me menciono que enviaría a alguien de confianza a recogerla.

 

Camus escuchaba todo con gran interés, no conocía la historia particular de aquel brazalete ni se alcanzaba a imaginar lo importante que era para el Patriarca, no solo por ser parte de su colección de objetos privados sino porque seguramente tenia algún otro trasfondo pero consideró que no era apropiado preguntar y se quedo callado.

 

—Me hubiera gustado agradecerle al Patriarca por habernos prestado la pieza por tantos años, no sabes lo que me costó convencerlo luego de haberlo conocido durante mi estancia en Atenas. Te pido le agradezcas encarecidamente.

—Lo haré.

 

Salió del museo casi dos horas después ya que Monsieur Sellier lo llevo a dar un recorrido especial por todas las salas y exhibiciones, aquello le pareció un gesto muy amable y le agradeció mucho la atención recibida, “No es nada” le dijo amablemente “Vuelve cuando quieras”. Luego de eso Camus salió llevándose el brazalete envuelto cual frágil objeto en una caja rellena de plásticos, papeles y demás para evitar que sufriera cualquier rasguño.

 

Sin embargo al salir del museo volvió a invadirlo aquel sentimiento: encontrarse con su padre. El corazón le latía con fuerza y se dio cuenta de que no estaría tranquilo hasta no haber ido y saciar su curiosidad. Se colgó la pequeña maleta de mano y camino por la banqueta rodeando el museo, su vieja calle estaba justo detrás de los jardines.

 

Caminar hasta ahí no tomaba más de veinte minutos, el chico caminaba sin prisas mirando los autos y la gente que pasaba por enfrente sobre la Plaza de la Liberación y sus multiples cafeterías a su alrededor, no quiso detenerse y siguió de frente rodeando la plaza hasta que llego a su vieja calle: La Rue de les bons Enfans donde estaba la oficina de correos y su antigua casa.

 

El joven acuario se sintió muy desorientado cuando llego ya que para nada recordaba el haber visto a tanta gente ir y venir sobre esa callejuela, él tenía la vaga impresión de que se trataba de un callejón sucio pero lo que tenia ante sus ojos era una bulliciosa y animada conexión entre la Plaza de la Liberté y la calle Philippe Pot en cuya esquina se podía apreciar el Restaurante “ _Le petite Flamande_ ” el cual Camus no podía recordar.

 

—Creo que me equivoqué de camino —se detuvo para mirar su mapa, estaba muy desorientado, en su mente tenia vagas imágenes de conocer aquel escenario pero al mismo tiempo bien podrían ser imaginaciones suyas.

 

Se acercó con paso lento al edificio a un lado del restaurante y lo analizó con cuidado, se veía restaurado aunque había algo en su construcción que le era extrañamente familiar, aquel edificio tenía dos balcones por encima de la puerta y las ventanas tenían enrejado color negro. Retrocedió para ver la construcción completa y sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa: era su vieja casa.

 

El corazón le latía a mil por hora, estaba tentado a llamar al timbre y ver quien le respondía. Se acercó con cuidado pero justo antes de llegar a la puerta esta se abrió y de ella salieron unas personas que usaban traje. Camus fingió estar revisando su mapa cual turista pero puso atención a la plática de aquellos individuos. Por lo que alcanzó a entender discutían acaloradamente sobre una campaña publicitaria, ir a ver al cliente, entrega de proyecto y otras cosas que él ya no conocía.

 

—Ya veo. Mi padre ya no vive aquí… —Camus respiro aliviado de alguna forma, aquel temido encuentro no se llevaría a cabo pero, por otro lado, estaba desconcertado porque su casa se hubiera convertido en una oficina.

 

¿Qué habría pasado con su padre? A lo mejor la policía lo había arrestado por lo que paso con su madre. Él la había asesinado una mañana poco antes de que el pequeño Camus se dirigiera al colegio como cada día, no alcanzó a salvarla ni a ver qué le había hecho ese hombre. Cuando llego a la cocina la vio tirada en el suelo sin vida. “Vete a la escuela” fue lo que él dijo sin más. Camus tomo sus cosas y salió rumbo a la escuela sin decir nada ni hacer preguntas caminando rumbo a la Plaza de la Libertad donde Bogdán lo interceptó.

 

Por un momento consideró la idea de preguntarle a algún vecino sobre el paradero de su progenitor solo para saciar su curiosidad. Camino hasta el restaurante de la esquina y entró analizando al personal: los meseros eran jóvenes y seguramente no sabrían la respuesta pero uno de los encargados que estaba tras el mostrador de tartas se veía de más edad. Se acercó con cautela fingiendo ser un turista curioso.

 

—Disculpe —el dependiente alzó la mirada y lo observó por unos momentos.

—¿En qué le puedo ayudar joven?

—Estaba buscando a una familia que, me dijeron, vivía en esta calle pero al llegar a su casa vi que es una oficina y… estoy algo perdido. Pensé que tal vez Ud sabría a donde se fueron esas personas.

—Bueno, ya tengo algunos años viviendo por esta zona. Conozco a muchos de los vecinos, tal vez si me dieras más detalles podría ayudarte —dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se puso frente al mostrador.

—El padre es un hombre como de un metro ochenta de alto pero caminaba encorvado, era algo gordo y siempre iba desaseado e impregnado con olor a vino. Tenía cara de pocos amigos y estuvo en la segunda guerra mundial. Su esposa se veía mucho más joven aunque su cara se veía algo demacrada pero ella era muy buena persona y tenían un hijo llamado Edmond de unos ocho años.

—Uhmm parece que me hablabas de una familia que vivió aquí hace ya muchos años. En efecto, el padre era el borracho de la calle, se llama Jerome de B…, su esposa era Anna Marie, si mal no recuerdo y Edmond era un chiquillo al que vi varias veces pasar por enfrente de la cafetería —comenzó a decir algo pensativo— pero todos ellos terminaron muy mal.

— ¿De verdad?

—Si, ya no viven por aquí desde hace bastante tiempo. No sé bien qué pasó con el viejo Jerome que un día enloqueció. La policía llego temprano aquella vez y se lo llevaron preso en un dos por tres, el tipo gritaba que habían secuestrado a su hijo y pedía ayuda para atrapar al tipo que se lo llevo, según él.

 

Camus pensó por un momento si su padre habría visto cuando Bogdán se lo llevaba lejos de ahí. ¿Habría ido detrás de él?

 

—Pero lo cierto es que ese loco borracho asesino a su esposa, la estrangulo y seguramente mato a su hijo también porque al niño no lo volví a ver tampoco —suspiro con consternación—. Espero que no sean las personas que estás buscando porque será imposible que los encuentres. El viejo Jerome lleva muchos años en prisión.

— ¿Habla en serio?

—Sí, le dieron cadena perpetua por asesinato doble. Eso fue lo último que oí de él.

—Ya veo. Es una interesante historia pero creo que no son ellos a quienes busco —mintió tratando de cubrir su consternación— por cierto, me gustaría ver el menú ya que estoy aquí.

—En seguida se lo llevo joven, tome una mesa.

 

Camus se dejo caer en una silla. El desenlace de su historia era horrible: su padre fue culpado no solo por asesinar a su mujer sino que las autoridades lo dieron por muerto a él también. Si, el pequeño e inocente Edmond había muerto de alguna forma: se había ido a entrenar a Siberia por cinco largos años para convertirse en Camus, el hombre al frente del recinto de Acuario, pero de ninguna manera fue asesinado por su padre. Ahora sabía que lo mejor para él había sido salir de casa e ir a Grecia porque su tragedia familiar lo habría arrastrado a él también.

 

En ese momento dio por concluido ese tema, no había nada más que decir. Finalmente el viaje hasta Dijón no había sido en vano ya que podía cerrar aquel circulo familiar y olvidarse de ellos para siempre. Su padre estaba pagando por su pecado y con eso bastaba. No tenia sentido si quiera intentar desmentir a las autoridades con respecto a su muerte, los vecinos lo dieron por muerto y era mejor así. Todos creían que Edmond estaba sepultado en alguna fosa común o que tuvo un destino horrible a manos de su progenitor.

 

Sin decir más termino su comida y emprendió el viaje de regreso al Santuario.

.

**FIN**  

**Author's Note:**

> *Notas: Camus de Acuario es propiedad de Masami Kurumada. Personaje usado sin fines de lucro. Gracias por leer


End file.
